Known in the art are various tools used for painting applications and other related tasks, such as for applying varnishes, and other liquid-type substances, on given work surfaces, whether it be walls, floors, ceilings, rooftops and/or other surfaces.
Over the years, the Assignee of the present application has developed several painting tools, sanding tools, renovation tools and the like, examples of which are described in the following US patents and industrial designs: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,629,331; 6,719,620; 6,726,868; 6,742,215; 6,775,912; 7,384,328; 7,963,418; 8,256,638; 8,628,381; 8,856,995; 9,358,665; D258,043; D263,277; D414,395; D431,993; D435,408; D463,639; D474,389; D541,998; D555,361; D555,362; D555,363; D567,053; D573,863; D580,731; D583,521; D584,059; D584,870; D584,871; D586,515; D592,822; D612,120; D623,918; D630,856; D634,549, D637,819; D638,223, D644,905; D645,627; D649, 862; D652,283; D656,808; D659,503; D665,548; D675,391; D681,343, D697, 955; D700,784; D710,199; D712,156; D712,227; D712,610; D720,592; D729,484; D738,057; D740,510, D742,199; D742,610; D743,701; D744,759; D754,974; D756,049; D756,583; D766,199; D785,889; the contents of which are entirely and/or selectively incorporated herein by reference.
Despite these various improvements over the years, there is always a need to continue innovating and finding better and/or different ways of painting and/or working with corresponding paint rollers, for example, in a more efficient, more precise, more accurate, more reliable, more adjustable, more versatile, more adaptable, more ergonomic and/or more desirable manner.
Indeed, it would be particularly advantageous to provide a paint roller frame capable of being adjustable with respect to a base component thereof, in order to selectively choose an optimal and/or preferred operating angle of painting, depending on the particular circumstances, intended results, and/or various other considerations, and factors, etc.
Thus, it would be particularly useful to be able to provide an improved roller frame which, by virtue of its design and components, would be able to overcome or at the very least minimize some of known drawbacks associated with conventional paint roller frames, for example.